


A Series of Bad Decisions and Awkward Conversations [Podfic]

by glovered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to fix Sam. Talks ensue. (fic written by de_nugis!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Bad Decisions and Awkward Conversations [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Series of Bad Decisions and Awkward Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309736) by [De_Nugis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis). 



Cover Art provided by [glovered (aka me!)](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/A%20Series%20of%20Bad%20Decisions%20and%20Awkward%20Conversations%20%5bPODFIC%5d.mp3) | **Size:** 40.6 MB | **Duration:** 44m10s
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/A%20Series%20of%20Bad%20Decisions%20and%20Awkward%20Conversations%20%5bPODFIC%5d.m4b) | **Size:** 43.1MB | **Duration:** 44m10s 

  
---|---


End file.
